1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surveillance camera systems, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for a surveillance camera that allows the camera to be fully retracted into a housing behind the plane of the surface that the mounting apparatus is attached to.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of surveillance cameras and related systems is becoming increasingly more prevalent. Not only are surveillance cameras used in such traditional institutions as banks and casinos, but their use has spread to retail and business establishments, indoor and outdoor entry points, airport security checkpoints, government buildings, and the like. One of the most common mounting locations for a security camera is in a ceiling. From the vantage point of a ceiling, a camera may be pointed (the tilt angle) anywhere from parallel with the ceiling itself to straight down. When the camera is pointed parallel with the ceiling, the front lens of the camera is perpendicular to the ceiling having a 90xc2x0 tilt. When pointed straight down, the front lens of the camera is parallel to the ceiling having a 0xc2x0 tilt. Then, once the tilt angle is selected, a ceiling-mounted camera may scan (pan) through a full 360xc2x0 circle.
Numerous wall and ceiling mounted surveillance camera support devices have been developed in the prior art. One common mounting apparatus is a simple rotatable structure that is attached directly to the surface of the ceiling or wall, leaving the camera and mount in plain view. Often such mounting apparatuses are enclosed within a semi-spherical or spherical dome or other similar structure to disguise or conceal the camera, while also protecting it against the environment and potential vandalism.
In many installations, a housing (back box) is provided in the wall or ceiling directly behind (above) the camera to house the motors and other electronics which operate the camera. Often, the pan and tilt camera mountings have the camera tilt angle passing through the approximate center of inertia of the combination camera body and lens, for the specific purpose of reducing inertial forces during camera tilt movement. In order for such cameras to have a full 90xc2x0 tilt capability (i.e., to be able to view the ceiling line), the entire camera and lens arrangement has to be capable of being tilted down below the plane of the ceiling line. As a result, in many cases the entire camera body and lens assembly is mounted inside a semi-spherical viewing dome that protrudes below the ceiling line, as opposed to inside the housing above the ceiling line.
In a typical ceiling application, it is important for the camera to be able to pan and tilt in order to train on various objects, but usually the most critical viewing area is the conical region immediately below the camera. While viewing this xe2x80x9cdefaultxe2x80x9d area, it is desirable for the camera and lens assembly to be fully retractable into the housing and not protrude beyond the plane of the ceiling so as not to be detected by a potential intruder. A dome or camera protruding down from the ceiling is easily spotted from a distance by an intruder and may potentially be avoided. However, a retracted camera has the same appearance as an opening for a light fixture, and is not as easily detected allowing for more covert surveillance. Such a configuration also protects the camera from environmental changes and potential vandalism, is less intrusive and is more aesthetically pleasing in appearance.
Several existing camera mounting apparatuses allow for the camera and lens assembly to be partially retracted into the housing. However, it has heretofore been impossible or impracticable to provide a mounting apparatus that is capable of fully retracting the camera and lens assembly into the housing while maintaining the ability to tilt all the way up to the ceiling (0xc2x0). The present invention provides such a mounting apparatus in which the camera and lens assembly is capable of viewing along the ceiling line and is also fully-retractable into the housing.
The present invention provides a viewing angle-dependent retractable camera mechanism invention having two aspects. The first aspect is that of the camera (body and lens) being mounted for pivotal movement (tilt) fully up into the interior of the housing (back box). In the retractable camera mechanism of the present invention, the hinge point (tilt pivot point) for the camera mount is located adjacent a circumferential interior edge of the housing, so that the pivot point of the camera is located within the housing, above the ceiling line. This allows the camera body and lens assembly may be fully retracted up into the housing for more covert operations. The corresponding pivot point on the camera body is near the front lens, as opposed to being at or near the center of the camera body. The camera mount can pivot 90xc2x0 downwardly to effect the full range of camera tilt, from parallel to the ceiling line to straight down. The purpose of this design, of course, is to permit the entire camera and lens assembly to be pivoted up into the interior of the housing utilizing one motor for both retraction and tilt.
The second aspect of this invention is that of correlating the camera tilt/retraction angle to the camera lens telephoto angle. Specifically, telephoto angles may vary from a wide angle of approximately 75xc2x0 to a telephoto angle of approximately 3xc2x0 as the camera xe2x80x9cviewxe2x80x9d is zoomed to and from telephoto. Therefore, at any given tilt/retraction angle, the actual camera xe2x80x9cviewxe2x80x9d changes as the zoom/telephoto angle changes. Stated differently, for each level of zoom of the telephoto lens, the tilt angle of the camera may be adjusted so that one edge of the viewing field along the plane of the surface upon which the camera is mounted (e.g. a wall or ceiling line) remains constant as the lens zooms in and out.
As an example, for a selected wide viewing angle of the camera lens, the camera need not be tilted down out of the housing to a full 90xc2x0, but rather need be tilted downwardly only, for example, approximately 60xc2x0 in order to have one edge of the camera view remain along the ceiling line, the amount of tilt depending on the capability of the lens. Similarly, with the camera lens at a maximum telephoto position having, for example, a minimum viewing angle of 3xc2x0, such a camera would need to be tilted out of the housing approximately 87xc2x0 in order to keep one edge of the view along the ceiling line, as is intended in pan and tilt camera mounts. The amount of tilt in each situation will depend upon the characteristics and capabilities of the particular lens. In outdoor applications, viewing along the ceiling line is more common because there tend to be long unobstructed views. However, even in indoor applications, a large ceiling area may have few or no protrusions whatsoever, giving the impression that no surveillance is taking place when, in fact, there may be significant surveillance conducted using numerous cameras installed in retractable housing assemblies of the type described herein.
Of course, should the need arise for the camera to focus on a particular object or area, it may then be tilted out from the housing in the ceiling (or wall) for this purpose. In particular, when the camera lens is in telephoto mode, the camera may extend out from the housing in the ceiling a maximum amount. However, when the camera lens is in wide-angle mode, the camera may only be extended from the back box a minimum amount. In both cases, the amount or degree of camera tilt needed is determined based on the capability of the particular lens and the amount of zoom sought. The camera position is thereafter established and maintained so that one edge of the camera view remains parallel to the surface upon which it is mounted (e.g. the upper edge of the view continues to be the ceiling line as the camera zooms in and out).
The camera and lens assembly is pivotally attached to a pair of movable axes that make up the mount of the present invention. These axes are deployed in the housing. The camera may be provided with or without a shallow hemispheric viewing dome. Such a dome, if provided, may be either stationary at the location of deployment, or attached to the housing for travel with the camera mount. Alternatively, or additionally, the back box may be provided with a cover made of neoprene, urethane or other similar material through which the camera and camera mount pass as the camera is tilted (downwardly) out of the housing. Such a neoprene screen could have a flexible opening to minimize the physical exposure of the camera, and the camera module could be contoured to blend with the flexible covering. Such a cover would also serve as a dust cover and/or as a visibility cover to hide the camera and the pan and tilt mechanism from view. Ideally, such a cover should be the same color as the ceiling, housing and camera to minimize detection.
Accordingly, the present viewing angle-dependent retractable camera mechanism invention has the advantages of: (1) mounting the camera and lens assembly for pivotal movement (tilt and retraction capability) fully up into the interior of the housing; and (2) correlating the camera tilt/retraction angle to the lens telephoto angle and zoom in order to provide a consistent view that does not include the surface to which the camera is attached (e.g. the ceiling), but may limit the tilt angle to align the camera xe2x80x9cviewxe2x80x9d with the ceiling line. In addition, a fixed or movable dome bubble may be provided with the camera.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an adjustable support mechanism for a camera and lens assembly deployed in a planar mounted housing that allows the camera and lens assembly to be fully retracted into the housing.
It is also an important object of the present invention to provide an adjustable support mechanism for a camera and lens assembly deployed in a planar mounted housing that allows the camera to view along the plane of the planar surface to which the housing is attached.
It is another a primary object of the present invention to provide an adjustable support mechanism for a camera and lens assembly deployed in a planar mounted housing in which the camera tilt angle is adjusted and correlated according to the viewing angle of the lens.
It is another important object of the present invention to provide an adjustable support mechanism for a camera and lens assembly deployed in a planar mounted housing in which the camera tilt angle is adjusted and correlated according to the telephoto capability of the lens.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mounting apparatus for a surveillance camera that allows the camera to be fully retracted in order to avoid detection in covert surveillance operations.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fully retractable mounting assembly for a surveillance camera together with a cover over the camera opening to protect the camera from dust and other environmental conditions, and to further prevent detection of the camera.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fixed dome bubble over the opening in a retractable camera support assembly. It is another object of the present invention to provide a movable dome bubble that moves with the camera mounted in a retractable camera support assembly.
Additional objects of the invention will be apparent from the detailed descriptions and the claims herein.